


Christmas (Interior)

by ArwenOak, elderwitty, squidgiepdx (squidgie)



Series: Live a Little [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/pseuds/ArwenOak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgiepdx
Summary: Rodney's apprehensive about John's gift.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Live a Little [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/12304
Kudos: 8





	Christmas (Interior)

Rodney had worried whether John would think that Rodney thought he and Evan weren't business savvy enough to do up their own website, and be insulted that he set one up for them.

On one hand, it’s very personalized, what with Rodney designing it specially. On the other hand, he can't be sure it won't come across as interference in John’s (& Evan’s) business. It’s along the same lines as John sharing his personal Tardis design - perhaps a little presumptuous but very sweetly meant. After all, this isn't just sexual involvement. They’re building a life together.

~*~*~

He needn't have worried. The parlor is so busy that neither had had the time to even start researching how to create a web presence. Quite the contrary, they were grateful (if a little apprehensive about the long hours that more customers might mean).

**Author's Note:**

> ArwenOak left an awesome comment, and inspired this. A couple lines from that comment fell into the work text (oh, noes), so a co-author credit it is!


End file.
